Worship Me! Give Praise Unto Me! The Explosive Birth of a Merged Zamasu!
めよ! えよ！ ザマス ！！ |Rōmaji title = Agame yo! Tatae yo! Gattai Zamasu Bakutan!! |Literal title = Praise and Adore Him! The Explosive Birth of Merged Zamasu!! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 64 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = Zamas's Final Trump Card |Airdate = October 30, 2016 |English Airdate = May 19, 2018 |Previous = Don't You Disgrace Saiyan Cells! Vegeta's Fierce Battle Commences! |Next = Final Judgement? The Ultimate Power of an Absolute God }} めよ! えよ！ ザマス ！！|Agame yo! Tatae yo! Gattai Zamasu Bakutan!!|lit. "Praise and Adore Him! The Explosive Birth of Merged Zamasu!!"}} is the sixty-fourth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on October 30, 2016. Its original American airdate was May 19, 2018. Summary Vegeta in his powered-up Super Saiyan Blue form continues to dominate Goku Black on the battlefield, while Goku is keeping Future Zamasu at bay to prevent him from helping his partner. Goku Black is sitting in the building he was thrown in, laughing to himself, calling Vegeta an "arrogant mortal". Goku Black then notices a huge energy wave approaching him, causing a large explosion. Vegeta tells Goku Black to emerge, knowing he's not one to be defeated by that kind of attack. Goku Black emerges and confronts Vegeta, saying that the reasoning behind Vegeta's sudden increase of power was from the anger of his son. Goku Black says he must have overlooked it because turning anger into power is a concept only a mortal could think of. Goku Black then creates his Aura Slide energy blade, completely pushing it into his left hand. He then crushes the blade with his hand and pulls the blade out, revealing a large, scythe-like variation of the blade. Goku Black calls the blade the product of his anger, as he says that his level of anger would make him the strongest in the world. Goku Black attacks Vegeta with the scythe, and the Saiyan prince easily dodges the attack, but is surprised to see a large rift created from the swing. Vegeta cannot recognize the void inside of the slice, and Goku Black asks if what he sees is a different universe or the far future or past. Future Zamasu is proud of the fact that fighting strong enemies brings them to greater heights, but as he turns around he is suddenly knocked away by Goku. Future Zamasu laughs at the attack, saying that Goku's "mortal" mind is intellectually lacking enough to where he attacks Future Zamasu knowing he is immortal. Goku and Future Zamasu, along with Vegeta and Goku Black, continue their respective fights, causing a huge shockwave in the surrounding area which knocks Future Mai off the top of a building. Bulma and Future Trunks in Bulma's portable garage wonder what's going on. Future Trunks checks on Future Mai, who saved herself by hanging onto a loose pipe, and shows her that he successfully fixed the urn. Future Trunks asks Future Mai about the battle, and she looks into her binoculars, but she's shocked to see Future Zamasu flying towards her. Bulma is flustered to hear about Zamasu approaching them, saying that the time machine hasn't been completely repaired yet. Future Trunks hands Future Mai the urn and volunteers to hold off Future Zamasu, but Bulma suggests to use the Evil Containment Wave. Future Trunks wonders how if Goku is not with them, but Bulma says that Future Trunks is going to use it. Back at the battlefield, Goku and Vegeta are being held up by clones created from the rift Goku Black made. Goku Black asks them if the work of a god left them frozen and unable to move. Vegeta and Goku try to attack the clones, but they simply reform themselves. Goku and Vegeta grow frustrated as more clones are made, and they both fire a barrage of energy blasts at the clones, but they still reform themselves. Goku Black taunts Goku and Vegeta, asking them what they will do as Future Zamasu is pursuing the others. Goku says he is not fighting fair, and Goku Black says he will fight fair once the others are killed and Goku and Vegeta will grow stronger with their anger. Vegeta tells Goku to use Instant Transmission to go to Future Trunks, but Goku says he is trying but the foul energy from the rift is preventing Goku from finding Future Trunks' energy. Back at the garage, Future Trunks is learning the Evil Containment Wave doing various silly poses, but they aren't working. Bulma then remembers she recorded Piccolo using the technique on her cell phone. Future Trunks says that his method was completely different. Bulma thinks to herself then hands Future Mai her phone, saying she will buy some time for Future Trunks to learn the attack. Future Trunks says it's dangerous, but Bulma tells him to trust in his mother. Future Zamasu lands in front of Bulma, and Bulma attempts to flirt with him. When this fails, Future Zamasu glares at Bulma. Future Trunks and Future Mai appear to see Bulma held by her collar, and Future Trunks is reminded of his own mother held the same way before her death. Bulma is apparently unconscious, and Future Zamasu throws her aside. Future Trunks grows angry and transforms into his Super Saiyan Anger form. Future Zamasu wonders if he is buying time, but is surprised to see Future Trunks using the Evil Containment Wave on him. Future Trunks says that this is the strength of mortals as Future Zamasu is being thrown around in a green spiral. Future Trunks and Future Mai both yell out that he should not underestimate them. Future Trunks tells Future Mai to prepare herself as she opens the urn. Future Zamasu is successfully thrown into the urn and Future Mai closes it. Bulma congratulates them, and they are both surprised to see her okay, and she reminds them that they have to trust her. Bulma tells Future Mai to complete the seal with the paper amulet, but she quickly realizes that she forgot it in the past. Master Roshi is seen calling Capsule Corporation about Goku forgetting the paper amulet, and while Trunks tells Piccolo, Piccolo calls Goku an idiot. Bulma, Future Trunks and Future Mai desperately try to keep the urn closed, but their efforts are in vain as Future Zamasu pops back out, panting heavily. Goku Black notes Future Zamasu's energy is disappearing and reappearing, also noting it is getting weaker, and uses Instant Transmission. With him leaving, the rift disappears, and so do the vast amount of clones created by it. Vegeta quickly tells Goku to use Instant Transmission himself. Everyone reunites, and Vegeta tells Bulma to leave this to them. Future Zamasu tells Goku Black that they cannot be careless or they will fail, as the mortals aren't as "mere" as they thought. They both agree that the time is ripe, and Future Zamasu puts his earring on his other ear. Goku, Vegeta, Gowasu and Shin immediately recognize what they are doing: Fusion. The two fuse to become Fused Zamasu. Major Events *Goku Black uses the power of his anger to power up once more, revealing a Scythe that he uses to opens up a large rift in the sky. *Future Trunks successfully seals Future Zamasu but he escapes due to them not having the seal. *Goku Black and Future Zamasu use the Potara to fuse into Fused Zamasu. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Future Zamasu *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Kame House **Capsule Corporation *Earth (Alternate timeline) **West City ***Capsule Corporation Objects *Potara *Time Ring *Time Machine *Future Trunks' sword Transformations *Super Saiyan Anger *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé Differences from the manga *Goku Black uses the power of his anger to power up further where he comes out with a Scythe as a weapon and later clones from an opened rift, something that never happened in the manga. *Goku battles Future Zamasu using Super Saiyan Blue in the anime but Super Saiyan God in the manga. *Future Trunks performs the Evil Containment Wave on Future Zamasu in the anime. Instead Goku performs it in the manga. *Future Zamasu suggests fusing in the anime. Goku Black instead suggests it in the manga. Trivia *The various poses Trunks takes while learning the Evil Containment Wave are Fighting Poses used by Captain Ginyu and Great Saiyaman. Specifically, the poses are Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique, Justice Finishing Pose, and Ginyu Fighting Pose: Body. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, there is an new Emote called Emotes 69: "Revere Him! Praise Him!" which is based on Fused Zamasu's pose while the name of the emote is a reference to the title of this episode. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 64 (BDS) es: Episodio 64 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super